l'amour en terminal
by Mathisio
Summary: l'histoire des élèves de terminal du lycée konoha... amour secret, bac blanc, petites histoires, controle surprises, premier rendez-vous, heures de retenues... la vie est dur, quand on est en termial... un peu de tous les couples... des one-shot...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… sniff… c'est bien triste…

Lycée de konoha, salles des devoirs surveillés… le pion passe lentement entre les rangées de tables bien alignées… ses chaussures couinent à chacun de ses pas… l'homme regarda l'horloge au dessus de la porte…

Pion : plus que 5 minutes, et après je ramasse les copies!

Un des élèves se réveilla au son de sa voix, referma sa copie, la rendit, et s'en alla en passant devant ses camarades de classe, baillant ostensiblement…

Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille blonde à quatre couettes mâchouillait son stylo nerveusement, regardant avec panique sa feuille, tentant de combler judicieusement les trous qui restait… elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la courbe que lui indiquait sa calculatrice graphique… tant pis, le tout pour le tout, la courbe Cf tendait vers l'infini en –1… une dernière vérification de son intégration par partie, sa primitive, avec un logarithme en plein milieu, lui faisait avoir des doutes… elle commençait à ranger ses affaires lorsque la sonnerie retentit…

A la cantine, elle resta concentrée sur ses pâtes à la carbonara, écoutant Hinata et Sakura refaire l'épreuve de long en large…

Sakura : c'était vraiment trop simple! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous mettraient de la trigonométrie pour le Bac blanc! Des points trop simples à prendre! Et le QCM? T'as mis quoi? j'ai mis B-C-B, mais Kiba pense que c'est B-C-A… j'ai du me tromper…

Hinata : c'est… c'est ce que j'ai mis… et toi Temari?

Temari : B, rien, rien.

Le silence se fit à la table… la blonde était connue pour ses piètres résultats en mathématiques… un comble pour une terminale scientifique… la jeune fille se demandait souvent ce qu'elle faisait dans cette classe, et comment elle avait fait pour se planter dans son orientation… elle aurait du aller en ES, comme Tenten, quoique l'économie ne l'intéressait pas vraiment…

Hinata : on devrait se dépêcher… pour aller en sport…

Sakura : j'arrives pas à croire qu'ils nous obligent à aller en cours après le Bac blanc!

Temari : c'est pour qu'on décompresse…

Sakura : tu parles! Maintenant, je stresse pour les résultats! Ils nous les rendent la semaine prochaine…

Temari : te plaints pas, t'es sur d'avoir 14 au minimum, moi, ça serait mon max…

Sakura : le seul qui ne doit pas stresser, c'est Shikamaru… t'as vu qu'il a dormi 3heures sur 4 pendant l'épreuve! Et pourtant, je suis sur qu'il aura 19…

Temari : tu sais, j'étais plus préoccupée par ma propre copie que par lui…

Lycée konoha; terrain de sport extérieur… une vingtaine d'élèves se les pèlent à écouter le prof de sport, qui expliquait quelles épreuves ils présenteraient pour le Bac…

"il n'ont que ça en tête…" pensa Temari… elle avait choisie le lancé de poids, parce que le 3x500m, c'est emmerdant de courir pour rien, et parce que le saut en longueur, ça met du sable dans les chaussures… le sable, c'est bien, mais à la plage, en été, pas au mois de janvier… alors, le lancé de poids, c'est plus marrant…

le prof : Sabaku! Nara! Vous irez ranger le matériel! Les autres, aux vestiaires!

Un grognement se fit entendre de shikamaru…

Temari : oui monsieur…

Ils partirent tous les deux au local… elle referma l'armoire où elle avait remis le mètre… shikamaru l'attrapa pas les hanches, et la plaqua contre le mur, en l'embrassant pleinement… elle lui répondit plus que vivement… il passa ses mains sous sa veste..

Temari : arrête, t'as les doigts gelés!

Shikamaru : je comptais sur toi pour me réchauffer…

Il remonta plus haut et lui dégrafa le soutien-gorge, alors qu'elle lui défaisait son pantalon…

Shikamaru : je croyais que tu voulais que je t'aide pour les maths ce matin! T'aurais pus laisser ton portable allumé, je t'aurais envoyé les réponses!

Temari : pour que l'on se fasse choper? C'est pas parce que ça a marché en anglais qu'on doit le faire tout le temps, et le jour du Bac, on sera bien!

Shikamaru : t'avais pas les formules dans ta calculatrice?

Temari : non…

Shikamaru : tu es une mauvaise élèves, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi…

Il lui dévora la cou de baisers, sa poitrine, s'attardant sur le bout de ses seins, son ventre…

Temari : shika… on a… SVT… dans 10 minutes…

Shikamaru : t'inquiètes…

La porte du local s'ouvrit alors…

… tu es sur qu'il n'y a personne?

… mais oui, tout le monde est partit!

Shikamaru et Temari eurent le temps de se planquer derrière les caisses à ballon et de se rhabiller en vitesse… ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivant, et virent avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Jyraya, le prof d'SVT, et de Tsunade, la principale… tous les deux retiraient leurs vêtements, et disparurent derrière les tapis de gym, puis des bruits douteux commencèrent à se faire entendre…

Les deux jeunes quittèrent la pièce le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas les déranger…

Lycée de konoha, labo d'SVT… le prof vient d'arriver légèrement en retard, car, selon son excuse, il se trouvait plongé dans la correction des copies du Bac blanc…

Jyraya : bien, maintenant que nous venons de terminer la partir géologie, nous allons entamer le prochain chapitre… prenez vos livre à la page 291, et sortez une feuille pour prendre des notes…

Hinata, qui tenait le livre et tournait les pages, tomba de son tabouret en lisant le titre du chapitre…

Sakura : allons Hinata, ne soit pas choquée… au moins, ça te préparera à être avec Naruto…

Temari pris à son tour le livre…

Page 291, intitulé "la régulation de la fonction de la reproduction chez l'homme"

Le portable de Temari vibra dans sa poche…

Nouveau message : "besoin d'aide pour réviser ce chapitre? Si tu veux, pour les TP, on se met ensemble! JTM, Shika."

Encore un one-shooot!! Et vi, mais celui là, il est pour le concours… mais je n'y participe pas rassurez vous!!! C'est juste pour me détendre après le bac blanc… d'ailleurs, on en voit mon inspiration…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** l'amour en terminal  chapitre 2  
**Auteur :** mathisio  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Genres :** heu???? (schoolfic banane!!non… moi être un mouton…)  
**Disclaimer :** malgré les nombreuses demandes et les boîtes de chocolat envoyés à Noël, Masashi Kishimoto, refuse toujours de me prêter Naruto. Dommage…

**Note 1 : **présence de scène dure, bien que implicite.  
**Note 2 : **habituellement, je tire profit de mon expérience personnelle pour écrire… mais là, je me trouve dans les conditions où ma vie ne s'est pas déroulée ainsi, donc, si vous trouvez ça nul, c'est parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que l'on ressent dans ce genre de situation…  
**Note 3 : **je ne sais pas, mais il faut toujours mettre trois notes, ça fait plus classe

Naruto entra dans le foyer bondé, repéra la table, balança ses affaires dessus, et s'affala sur la chaise, faisant sursauter sa voisine par la même occasion…

Naruto : salut les gens! Toujours à bosser?

Sakura releva sa tête de son livre de math, et lui lança un regard noir de reproche qui en disait long…

Sakura : la ferme crétin, nous au moins, on assure notre bac.

Elle replongea dans son exercice.

Naruto : et toi hinata, tu fais quoi?

Hinata : je… je …

Sakura : elle recopie son TP de chimie, laisse la tranquille.

Hinata : oui… c'est… c'est ce que je fais…

Le blond posa sa tête sur son sac et s'assoupit à moitié… il fut réveillé par le bruissement soudain des feuilles d'exercice de Sakura qui s'agitait, ayant vu s'approcher de leur table un garçon brun, les mains dans les poches…

Sakura : salut Sasuke!!!

Sasuke : hn… on a réunion des délégués cet aprèm…

Sakura : d'accord, jy serais!!!

Sasuke : hn.

Il repartit, et sakura laissa échapper un soupir, la main posée sur le cœur.

Sakura : il est troooop beau!!

Naruto : oui oui oui, bien sur…

Hinata : toi, toi, toi, toi, toi aussi tu es… très beau naruto…

Naruto : (grand sourire) merci hinata, c'est gentil.

Il reprit son sac et partit. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent seule à leur table…

Sakura : mooi aussi, je crois que je vais devoir t'abandonner, avec la réunion des délégués…

Hinata : d'accord…

La jeune Hyuga continua ainsi de travailler, puis, lors de la sonnerie de 5h, rangea ses affaires afin d'attraper le prochain bus de ville qui passait… elle descendit à son arrêt, et s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers chez elle… elle avait la mauvaise impression que le regard de quelqu'un "tait posé sur elle…elle accéléra sa marche…

Dans le silence de la rue, elle entendit derrière elle le craquement des feuilles sèches qu'on écrase… son cœur battit plus vite en chamade, et un sueur froide dans le dos la fit frissonner… elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence derrière elle…

Homme : salut…

Il lui prit les poignets, et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas, mais son hurlement s'était déjà bloqué au fond de sa gorge, crispée par la terreur… elle fut violemment projetée contre le mur, et sa tête cogna durement… elle s'effondra sur le sol, et l'homme s'assura qu'elle était bien sonnée, avant de commencer à la dévêtir en se passant la langue sur les lèvres… a demi consciente de ce qui allait arriver, la pauvre hinata gémit et se débattit fébrilement pour s'échapper, mais il s'allongea sur elle; alors qu'il défaisait son pantalon…

Hinata pleura, pleura son malheur, pleura sa douleur et toutes les atrocités qu'il lui fit longuement subir sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir… il la claqua, et s'apprêta à recommencer, mais un voix l'arrêta.

… : hé! Qu'est-ce que…

Avant même que cette personne arrive près d'eux, l'homme s'était déjà échappé, abandonnant hinata dans la ruelle…

… : hé! Mais que…? Hinata?

c'était Naruto… dans un dernier éclata de lucidité, elle se rappela qu'ils vivaient dans le même quartier… elle s'effondra dans ses bras..

naruto : hinata! répond moi!! Hinata!!!

Tout devient noir autours d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle… une chambre, un lit… et cette odeur… elle apprécié cette odeur, mais qu'elle était-elle?

D'un seul coup, tout ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, l'affligeant encore plus, moralement, et physiquement… une larme amère coula sur sa joue… la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et la tête de naruto apparue dans l'entrebâillement…

Naruto : ça va?

Elle éclata en sanglot. Bien sur qu'elle n'allait pas bien, pas besoin de poser la question, on ne voyait que ça. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la consoler, mais à l'instant ou ses doigts effleurèrent son bras, elle partit se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce, tremblant de partout…

Naruto : hinata… je ne te veux pas de mal…

Hinata : je… je fais quoi ici???

Naruto : tu… comment dire? Tu n'étais vraiment pas bien hier soir… j'ai préféré te ramener ici plutôt que chez toi… je ne sais pas comment auraient réagis tes parents… je leurs ai téléphoné, on est sensé réviser chez sakura…

Hinata était totalement paniquée… ses yeux fixaient la porte, comme étant la seule chose lui permettant de s'enfuir…

Hinata : laisse moi…

Naruto : hinata…tu es encore choquée, je ne veux pas que tu reste seule…

Hinata : va t-en!!

Il ne l'écouta pas, et s'approcha d'elle, les bras ouverts… elle se recula instinctivement, mais elle fut bloquée par le mur… la terreur la prit de nouveau et elle donné des coups dans tous les sens pour se défendre…

Hinata : lâche moi!!! Non!!!

Naruto : ce n'est que moi, calme toi…

Il finit pas la bloquer, et elle hurla de peur, en continuant de le frapper… il la serra contre lui, et la berça doucement en lui murmurant que tout allait bien…

Son odeur… celle qu'elle adorait tant… il était si doux et gentil avec elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait… mais pourquoi prenait-il soin d'elle? Elle se sentait tellement sale, elle n'oserait plus le regarder en face… il ressentirait de la pitié pour elle et elle deviendrais gênante dans les conversations… pourquoi voulait-il la consoler? Allait-il la rejeter après? Elle ne le voulait pas, elle voulait qu'il reste ainsi, à la tenir dans ses bras, à la serrer très fort, en lui caressant les cheveux…

Hinata : pourquoi? pourquoi tu fais ça?

Naruto : parce que je serais toujours là pour t'aider, pour toi…

Hinata : pourquoi?

Naruto : parce que je t'aime.

Elle se crispa sur lui en entendant ses mots, et s'agrippa plus fortement à sa chemise tandis qu'il lui répétait dans un murmure en lui embrassant le front…

Hinata : arrête, ne… ne dis pas… n'importe quoi… je… je ne suis même plus digne de toi… je suis… sou… souillée…

Le blond lui releva le menton, et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

Naruto : c'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi, tu serras toujours ma belle hinata que j'aime, et le reste je m'en fiche!

Il l'obligea à retourner se coucher, et la borda. Une fois sous les couvertures, elle ne voulu pas lui lâcher la main…

Hinata : j'ai… j'ai peur … d'être seule…

Naruto : ne t'en fait pas, je suis là. On ira voir la police ensemble après…

Hinata hocha la tête alors qu'il la rassurait…

Hinata : merci naruto… moi aussi je t'aime.

Une suite? Heu… laissez moi le temps de réfléchir… les reviews pourraient peut-être m'aider…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** l'amour en terminal  chapitre 3  
**Auteur :** mathisio  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Genres :** heu???? (schoolfic banane!!non… moi être un mouton…)  
**Disclaimer :** malgré les nombreuses demandes et les boîtes de chocolat envoyés à Noël, Masashi Kishimoto, refuse toujours de me prêter Naruto. Dommage…

**Note 1 : **habituellement, je tire profit de mon expérience personnelle pour écrire… mais là, je me trouve dans les conditions où ma vie ne s'est pas déroulée ainsi, donc, si vous trouvez ça nul, c'est parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que l'on ressent dans ce genre de situation…  
**Note 2 : **les reviews sont acceptées, parce qu'elle me font du bien.

**Note 3 : **je met trois notes, parce que ça fait plus classe trois … je me répète un petit peu là…

Un coup de vent passa et dévala rapidement les escaliers, suivit de près par une furie naines qui s'égosillait.

Pionne : Hyuga ! croyez moi que vous allez m'avoir sur le dos pendant le restant de votre scolarité dans cet établissement ! encore une impertinence de ce genre, et je vous fait passer en conseil disciplinaire !

Le brun aux yeux de nacre s'en foutait royalement, alors que l'autre continuait de le poursuivre en le menaçant. Sur son chemin, une jeune fille sa plaqua contre le mur pour les laisser descendre dans le hale d'entrée. Elle remonta quelques marches, et s'accouda à la balustrade pour observer de haut la scène qui ameuta la foule.

Neji Hyuga, terminal littéraire au lycée konoha, tenait tête comme toujours à l'autorité pédagogique qu'on lui imposait. La seule qu'il respectait, était, selon sa douce cousine Hinata, celle de son tuteur.

Rebel aux cheveux long, froid et mystérieux, et le regard hypnotique, Neji attirait par son superbe charisme la moitié des filles du lycée, l'autre étant pour Sasuke Uchiwa, mais ça , c'est une autre histoire.

Enervant au plus haut point la femme qui se trouvait devant lui, il reçu suffisamment d'heure de colle pour tenir jusqu'aux prochaine vacances d'été. Exaspéré, il leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa le regard de l'observatrice. Il resta impassible. Lorsqu'il se détourna d'elle, elle explosa d'un rire silencieux…

Ha les littéraires et leur excentricité légendaire… c'est ce qui les rendaient si attachants… et chiants…

… : on profite de la vue miss Tenten ?

ladite Tenten se retourna pour découvrir un autre spécimen de la classe L… quoique celui-ci restait en marge de toutes représentation que l'on pouvait ce faire.

Tenten : oui, ton copain rempli son quota hebdomadaire de retenue… et toi Lee, tu as terminé de faire tourner bourrique le prof de philo ?

Lee : tout à fait ma belle, tu veux le sujet de ta prochaine disserte ? je l'ai entre-aperçu sur le bureau…

Tenten : moué…

Lee : y a du Descartes dedans.

Tenten : le joie…

Lee : je te laisse, il faut que j'aille sauver l'Hyuga du renvoi là…

Tenten : bonne chance…

Lee : bizou !!

Elle frissonna en l'entendant dire ça… berk !

Elle regarda une dernière fois le brun et l'attroupement de fille près de lui… elle sourit… elles n'ont vraiment pas de chance celles là… elle tourna la tête, et partie en direction des toilettes pour y retrouver Temari… non, pas de chance, car il ne leur adressera jamais la moindre attention… il ne faut pas chercher à se faire remarquer avec lui, il ne voit que celles qui restent dans l'ombre… comme elle… comme elle le mois dernier, lors de la soirée chez Naruto… Temari s'était subitement éclipsée, et il l'avait abordé un verre à la main. Ils avaient discutés, rigolé, dansé, bu, encore dansé, encore bu, s'étaient embrassés, et pour finir, avaient terminé la nuit dans le même lit. Au petit matin, ils avaient un peu regretté, et d'un commun accord, s'étaient dit qu'ils resteraient amis… enfin… si ami signifiait se croiser dans les couloirs, avec un hochement de tête, pour se dire bonjour… s'apprécier de loin était suffisant pour Tenten.

Elle arriva aux toilettes, et eu la surprise de sa vie en remarquant la présence de Shikamaru Nara, collé à Temari, sa bouche… hum.. disons dans la sienne, et sa main sous sa jupe/

Tenten : dites le moi la prochaine fois que vous m'offrirez ce spectacle, je prendrais mon numérique !

Les deux amants se séparèrent, et cherchèrent à bafouiller des excuses…

Temari : on révisait les maths…

Tenten : oui, je n'en doute pas.

Shikamaru s'en alla, posant ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Tenten : j'aurais aimé être au courant.

Temari : ça doit rester secret.

Tenten : compte sur moi…

Temari : dis, ça va toi ? t'es toute pâle…

Tenten : hum ? t'es sur ?

Temari : c'est normal que tu trembles ?

La jeune fille regarda ses main… sa vue se brouilla, tout tourna autours d'elle, et la voix de son amie se fit lointaine… elle s'effondra sur le sol, mais sa tête percuta le rebord du lavabos…

Bip… bip… bip… Raaaaa qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ce bruit ! Tenten gémit. Ouille, la tête, ça fait mal, ça raisonne… et cette lumière aveuglante…

Elle regarda où elle se trouvait… une chambre d'hôpital. Ses parents. Sa mère que se jette sur elle.

Mère : ho ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait peur !!!

Tenten : ma… maman ?

Père : Tenten.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait un air grave…

Père : Tenten, dis nous qui t'as fait ça.

Tenten : hein ? je… j'étais avec Temari… et là…

Père : Tenten, dis nous qui t'a mis enceinte.

Tenten : quoi ???

Le temps se stoppa à ces mots. Avait-elle bien compris ? une expression de stupeur avait dû se figer sur son visage. Elle… elle était… enceinte ?

Tenten : non, je…

Le flash back s'opéra : soirée chez Naruto, alcool, Neji, même lit… les images défilaient… elle eu un haut le cœur, et vomit dans la bassine que sa mère lui présenta.

Père : tu vas avorter.

Tente : non !

Les deux adultes la fixèrent, surpris.

Tenten : je veux le garder.

Mère : chérie, tu es encore sous le choc, essaye de réfléchir. C'est une énorme responsabilité et tu es si jeune, tu n'as pas fini tes études…

Tenten : je m'en fiche, c'est… c'est… c'est mon enfant…

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, et finit sa phrase sur une note aigu. Elle avait tellement peur… qu'allait-il se passer ? et comment allait-il réagir si elle lui annonçait la nouvelle ?

un petit groupe d'ami qui l'entourait et la questionnait.. ; elle les rassura, le médecin avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, elle pouvait retourner au lycée… elle se trouvait devant le bureau de la principale, pour lui montrer son mot d'absence. Neji arriva, son carnet de correspondance en main.

Neji : salut.

Tente : salut.

Neji : c'est parce que t'étais malade que t'es là ?

Tenten : oui… et toi ?

Neji : mon tuteur veut un rendez-vous.

La jeune fille porta sa main à sa tête, un étourdissement la prenant… elle se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Neji : hé ! ça va ?

Tenten : neji je…

Elle tentait de fuir son regard, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Neji : dis moi tout.

Tenten : tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?

Neji : oui.

Tente : je suis enceinte.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Neji : tu …

Tenten : je suis enceinte de toi Neji.

A voir la tête du jeune homme, l'expression « tomber sur le cul » prenait tout son sens.

Neji : je … tu… enfin nous…

Tenten comprenait son état désemparé, puisqu'elle se trouvait dans le même.

Neji : je… je sais pas vraiment pas ce qu'il faut que je dise… dans ce genre de situation…

Elle plongea sa tête entre ses genoux, et caché le tremblement nerveux de ses mains.

Neji : tu… tu veux avorter ?

Tenten : c'est ce que tu veux ?

Neji : je préférerais que tu le garde… un enfant, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde… c'est peut-être chiant, mais c'est beau, et je vois pas pourquoi il devrait subire les conneries de ses parents…

Elle releva son regard vers lui.

Tenten : cette nuit là, tu trouve que c'était une connerie ?

Neji : non, je ne regrette pas la nuit qu'on a passé… tu es vraiment une fille super… mais si toi tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait, c'est moi qui ai fait la connerie, et j'en suis désolé.

Tenten /murmure/ non, je ne regrette rien

Il la prit dans ses bras, et colla son front au sien.

Neji : tu me permettras… de rester avec toi ? je veux te montrer que je pourrais être un bon père.

Tenten : mon père voudra que tu m'épouse.

Neji : je t'épouserais.

Tenten : et moi que tu m'aimes.

Il l'embrassa.

Neji : je t'aime déjà.

Reviews svp, j'ai besoin de leur présence pour mon inspiration

Bizouille !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** l'amour en terminal = chapitre 4  
**Auteur :** mathisio  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Genres :** heu?? (schoolfic banane!!non… moi être un mouton…)  
**Disclaimer :** malgré les nombreuses demandes et les boîtes de chocolat envoyés à Noël, Masashi Kishimoto, refuse toujours de me prêter Naruto. Dommage…

**Note 1 : **toutes ressemblance avec une personne, ou une action s'étant déroulé dans la réalité se trouvera totalement fortuite…  
**Note 2 : **les reviews sont acceptées, parce qu'elle me font du bien. **Note 3 : **je met trois notes, parce que ça fait plus classe trois … je me répète un petit peu là.

* * *

Ce matin là, l'esprit de Sasuke Uchiwa se demanda s'il devait où non aimer la pluie. Dès l'instant où il posa le pied hors de son bus pour rejoindre son lycée, il eu le sentiment de prendre sa deuxième douche de la journée. Une seau d'eau fraîche venue du ciel s'abattit soudainement sur son crâne, foutant en l'air sa superbe coupe de techtoniqueur, qui lui avait pris une demi-heure, et un pot de gel. 

Juste avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la grille d'entrée de l'endroit qu'il surnommé "la prison", un groupe de fille caché sous un parapluie à pois roses lui passa sous le nez, et lui bloqua le passage, l'ignorant totalement. C'étaient pourtant les groupies habituelles qui se jetaient sur lui lorsqu'il apparaissait, mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, elle préféraient aller se planquer des gouttes de pluie dans le foyer… le monde est tellement con! 

Le visage dégoulinant et poisseux, les habits délavés, et son sac plein de feuille de cours totalement détrempées, il fit une apparition peu remarquée dans le bâtiment des terminals.

Il dédaigna les quelques filles qui le reconnurent, et partit rejoindre Naruto. Mais le blond n'était pas seul. La petite et timide Hinata était dans ses bras, et elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçu l'Uchiwa approcher.

Naruto : salut Sasuke! Ça te dérange que je ne sois pas à côté de toi en physique? J'aimerais être avec Hinata.

Sasuke : hn.

Naruto : super! Alors tu seras avec Sakura.

Le brun mouillé ne répondit rien, mais intérieurement, son esprit criait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envies d'être avec cette fille. Encore une des connes qui le reluquaient à longueur de journée, et qui cherchaient à attirer son attention, pour qu'il leur accorde la chance de sortir avec lui. Il avait prit Naruto au début de l'année en tant que voisin, pas dépit, car il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec elle, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Cette fille, il ne l'aimait pas. Il s'était toujours dis qu'elle avait un peu cet air de… pétasse intelligente et calculatrice. Des rumeurs disaient qu'elle étaient sortie avec Sai, le gars de la STG (Sciences et Techniques de Gestion), qui lui ressemblait un peu, et puis avant, il parait que c'était Lee, le type aux cheveux bizarres, et même Naruto. Mais le blond n'avait jamais voulu aborder ce sujet. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aborder le sujet, vu que Sasuke ne lui demanderait jamais de précision.

Il pris donc place sur la table en face du bureau du prof, l'horrible et abominable Orochimaru. Lorsque la fille au cheveux rose arriva, elle fut d'abord surprise de découvrir son nouveau voisin, puis elle prit un sourire charmeur, qui n'affecta en rien les humeur du brun. 

Sakura : ça me fait plaisir d'être à côté de toi Sasuke-kun!

Elle eu droit au regard de tueur dont il connaissait le secret. 

Orochimaru : les travaux pratiques d'aujourd'hui : la modulation d'amplitude. Vous avez vos sujets, je veux un compte-rendu à la fin de l'heure. Les fils sont à votre disposition pour faire le montages. N'oubliez pas de relier toutes les masses ensembles. Le premier qui me fou en l'air son générateur, ou son multiplieur, croyez moi qu'il se souviendra longtemps de moi, et de la facture.

Tous : gloups!

Orochimaru : bon travail. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous réussisse un montage correct, donc, pas de courant dans le circuit temps que je n'aurais pas vérifié.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto. Son ancien compagnon de labeur était déjà perdu dans son amoncellement de fil électrique, les mains emmêlées. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand les doigts de Sakura vinrent mettre sous son nez un oscilloscope.

Sakura : tu fais le branchement en premier, je m'y tenterais après.

Finalement, il se retrouva dans le même état que le blond quelque minutes plus tard. La jeune fille avec qui il partageait la table, quand à elle, était en train de se taper la discute avec Kiba, pouffant sans doute de sa dernière blague idiote. L'Uchiwa en mettrait sa main à couper, elle devait sûrement sortir avec lui. Tsss, pitoyable. Elle jouait vraiment sa petite pétasse celle là. Elle revient vers lui, et croisa son regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire, et Sasuke détourna la tête. Quelle conne.

Sakura : Sasuke attention!

Trop tard… dans un geste maladroit, l'oscilloscope qui tenait en équilibre sur le bord de la table, fut poussé par le coude de l'Uchiwa, et alla se fracasser sur le sol carrelé. 

Silence de mort dans la salle. La sentence d'Orochimaru serra certainement dur à avaler pour tous les deux. Celui-ci apparu silencieusement derrière Sakura qui sursauta de peur. Ce prof avait le don pour effrayer les élèves, mais là, la classe de terminal découvrit alors en lui son côté le plus obscur.

Orochimaru : Haruno, Uchiwa, je vous convie à quatre heures de retenue mercredi après midi, bien entendu, vous serez sous la surveillance d'Ibiki. Maintenant, vous prenez vous affaire, et vous foutez le camp, je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon cours. Vous vous débrouillerez pour votre Bac. Et pour votre dossier pour votre prestigieuse Prépa de l'an prochain, vous devriez songer à une toute autre orientation, car je ferais en sorte de le plomber plus que tout.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il s'en foutait, il n'avait pas besoin de dossier pour entrer dans l'armée. Il se contenta de rassembler ses affaires encore humides. Il remarqua alors que Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle semblait choquée, comme sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Le brun soupira. En plus cette fille était un chouineuse. Il rangea ses feuilles dans son sac, et lui balança dans les bras, avant de la tirer par la manche vers la sortie.

Les heures de retenues, habituellement, sont très appréciables, car elles se déroulent sous la surveillance peu approfondie de Hatake Kakashi. Mais parfois, dans des cas particuliers, certains professeurs avaient recours à Ibiki Morino, le plus grand sadique de toute l'histoire du lycée. La plupart du temps, les élèves récalcitrants qui passaient une heure en sa compagnie devenaient subitement suicidaires. 

Quand Sasuke entra cet aprés-midi dans la salle de permanence, l'hommele regarda de haut. Pas de doute, il risquait d'en baver, durant ces quatres longues heures. Il apperçu de l'autre côté de la salle, Sakura, qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Parfait. Moins il serait avec elle, mieux il se porterait. Il posa son sac à l'exact opposé de la jeune fille, et s'affala sur la table, attendant qu'Ibiki fasse tomber la sentence. 

Ibiki : vu que vous avez l'air de beaucoup dous aimez, vous allez vous mettre l'un à côté de l'autre pour faire ce magnifique devoir que monsieur Orochimaru m'a donné à vous faire faire comme punition. Vous avez deux heures pour le faire, ensemble! Après ça, ya du travail de nettoyage de verrerie en salle de chimie qui vous attend. Uchiwa, bougez votre cul! Prenez vos affaires et allez vous mettre à côté de votre camarade! 

Il s'executa avec une lenteur calculée. Il balança son sac sur la table, et Sakura détourna la tête à son arrivé, refusant de le regarder. Visiblement, elle avait pleuré. 

Sasuke prit la feuille qu'Ibiki lui tendait, et l'homme s'assit non loin d'eux, les fixant avec ce regard scrutateur qui donne froid dans le dos. Le brun entamma la lecture du sujet, et s'apperçu bien vite que malgrés ses connaissances poussées dans le domaine de la physique, il aurait besoin de l'aide de Sakura. Dans un raclement de gorge, il tenta d'attirer son attention, et avec un murmure enroué, il l'appella. Elle lui arracha des mains le papier, sortit un stylo de sa trousse, et commença à rédiger le devoir, sans demander l'avis du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle bloqua sur une question, il lui prit le crayon, et chercha à la regarder, en lui relevat ses mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage. Elle lui attrappa la main, et la plaqua violemment sur la table.

Sakura : tu me fous la paix, et tu ne me parle plus connard. A cause de toi, je pourrais plus aller en fac de médecine, t'as ruiner mon avenir avec ta connerie. 

Elle était en larme. Elle lui reprit son stylo, et tenta d'écrire une réponse, mais Sasuke lui affirma qu'elle avait faux.

Sakura : ta gueule.

De dépit, constatant qu'il avait raison, elle se calla dans le fond de sa chaise, et poussa la copie dans sa direction, afin qu'il écrive. 

Sakura : je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un salop comme toi. 

Sasuke entendit Ibiki contenir un rire. Evidemment, la situation devait bien l'amuser.

Les deux heures passèrent lentement, trés lentement. Les deux adolescents s'échangeaient la feuille chaque fois qu'ils ignoraient la réponse, laissant l'autre trouver à sa place. Ibiki regarda sa montre, s'approcha d'eux, et leur prit la copie. 

Ibiki : direction le labo de chimie, vous avez de la vaiselle à faire.

La vaiselle de chimie... une joie pour tout élève qui se respecte. Laver à grandes eaux les tubes à essais, et éprouvettes en tout genres, ballons à fond plat ou rond, les erlenmeyers, et comble du comble, les béchers remplis de substances douteuses.

Ibiki : bon, vous commencerez par les entonnoirs, les secondes on fait une saponnification hier, et Orochimaru en a besoin pour demain encore. Vous terminerez par les béchers. Les bidon pour vider l'acide et les bases sont dérière vous, au fond de la pièce. L'eau de javel est sur l'évier.

Sakura : vous allez où?

Ibiki : j'ai une réunion chez la directrice. Je pense que vous êtes suffisemment intelligents pour vous surveiller tout seul, même si vous faites des conneries. Je reviens vous voir à la fin de votre colle, vous avez deux heures pour faire tout le boulot.

Il les laissa là, en plan. Sakura enfila une blouse, et comença à faire couler l'eau qui moussa. Sasuke partit en chercher une pour lui. Cette fille était encore pire quand elle lui faisait la gueule.

Sasuke : hé, j'ai...

Elle sursauta, et le tube qu'elle tenait dans les mains lui échappa. Explosion du verre, effroi dans la pièce. 

Sasuke : ... trouvé les éponges...

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, silencieusement, sans bouger. Puis Sakura explosa de rire. Pliée en deux, elle se tenait au lavabos.

Sasuke : heu...

Sakura : c'est trop... trop...

Sasuke se demandait si elle rigolait réellement, ou si elle en pleurait.

Sasuke : tu fais chier.

Les soubresauts de la jeune fille ne diminuèrent pas, tandis qu'il attrapait un balais pour réparer les dégats. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, et se calma peu à peu, les yeux dans le vide.

Sasuke : qu'est-ce que t'a?

Sakura : t'as l'air con à passer le balai.

Sasuke : et c'est ça qui te fais rire? 

Sakura : non, c'est le fait que j'ai encore envie de coucher avec toi alors que je te déteste plus que tout.

Il la fixa, interloqué par ses propos. Qu'elle conne. Si elle ne pensait qu'à ça, Sasuke ne serait pas étonner qu'elle se soit fait sauter par la moitiè du lycée, moitiè masculine, cela s'entend. Elle semblait continuer à rire, tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulait sur son visage. Elle avait l'air pitoyable comme ça. 

Sasuke : arrête de pleurer.

Sakura : je fais ce que je veux, t'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non.

Sasuke : tu ressembles à rien quand tu pleures.

Elle hoqueta, et Sasuke ticca lui-même sur ses paroles. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de dire ça à une fille. Dire une chose qui, dans le fond, était gentille. Il se détourna d'elle et continua à nettoyer le sol jonché de débris de verre. Il sentit soudain les bras de la jeune fille lui enserrer le torse, et plaquer son visage dans son dos. 

Sasuke : fou moi la paix.

Sakura : pourquoi t'es comme ça? Pourquoi tu es si méchant? 

Sasuke : je suis pas méchant, c'est vous qui ne comprennez pas que j'ai pas besoin de vous. 

Sakura : pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas?

Sasuke : je...

Encore une question conne. Pourquoi il ne sortait jamais quelque chose d'intelligent de sa bouche? Il lacha un soupir, et s'appretta à lui sortir une réplique cinglante, mais il réalisa qu'il ignorait totallement la réponse à cette question.

Sasuke : je ne sais pas. 

Il sentit son étreinte se relacher.

Sasuke : et toi, pourquoi tu m'aimes?

Silence interloqué. Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça?

Sakura : je sais pas.

Les secondes sécoulèrent. Ils étaient idiots tous les deux.

Sasuke : je t'aime pas parce que tu ressembles à une salope.

Sakura : je t'aime parce que je pensais que tu ne me prendrais pas pour une salope.

Sasuke : je t'aime pas parce que tu ressemble à une fille qui était une salope avec moi.

Sakura : je t'aime parce que tu t'en foutais de moi contrairement aux autres.

Sasuke : t'es trop conne.

Sakura : je sais, je suis trop conne d'aimer un con comme toi.

Sasuke : je suis trop con de pas t'aimer.

Il la saisit par les épaules, et chercha à capturer ses lèvres. Elle resta trop surprise pour faire le moindre geste, et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant magique. Il la sentit fondre sur place, et la tira vers le sol pour mieux en profiter. Il ne chercha même plus à savoir pourquoi il aimait tant caresser sa peau douce. Il adorait faire ça. Respirer son parfum cerise si sucré, passer sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, l'entendre murmurer son nom et la sentir frémir sous ses caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus significatives. Il perdit le fil de son esprit à ce moment là, ne sachant plus pourquoi il faisait ça. C'était tellement beau, tellement bon, tellement passionnel. Il se sentait l'envie d'être plus près encore d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle gémissait. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son corps, sa bouche longea son menton pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Elle prononçait son nom d'une manière si supliante qu'il en perdit ses moyens. Son coeur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine, ses poumons manquèrent de souffle, il avait chaud, très chaud. Lorsqu'elle lui déboutonna sa chemise, il était déjà en sueur, mais elle aussi. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité verdoyante de ses yeux emmeraudes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ravissante qu'à cet instant là. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enviable, attirante, exitante...Quand leurs bouches se réncontrèrent de nouveau, il n'y tient plus, et s'allongea sur elle. Comment faisait-elle pour lui faire autant d'effet? Rien que sa respiration saccadée le rendait fou. Il laissa ses mains lui frôler la joue, puis descendre sur ses épaules, ses hanches, et se perdre sur ses cuisses. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou pour lui en demander plus. Il ne lui refusa rien.

Deux heures ça peut paraître parfois très long, trop long, ou trop court. Quand Ibiki revient voir les deux élèves en retenue, il découvrit Sakura en train de laver les derniers béchers aux tâches récalcitrantes, alors que Sasuke les essuyait avant de les ranger dans l'armoire. 

Ibiki : c'est bon les jeunes, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Ils attrapèrent leurs sac, et partir chacun de leur côté, sans s'adresser le moindre mot, le moindre regard. 

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est long pour la parution... mais j'aime me faire désirer! bientôt la suite, pas de panique!**

**M!**


End file.
